1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to housings and electronic devices using the housings.
2. Description of Related Art
Housings are one of the most important components of electronic devices, and are widely used in mobile phones, and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Typically, an electronic device housing includes a number of portions. The portions can be assembled together with the latching members. However, structures of these housings are complicated due to the latching members, and gaps usually exist at the junctions of the portions. Therefore, dust or other contaminants may easily enter into the housing through these gaps.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.